Bukan yang sekarang
by NastitiRandany
Summary: "Itu yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Karma?"/"Aku merasa tidak asing dengan gadis itu"/"Biarlah asal jangan pirang kesayanganku,"/Alur waktu diambil setelah kelulusan/kisah persahabatan empat manusia di kota Kunigigaoka/KARMANAMIFIC/GAKURIO/ Chapter 3 up
1. Chapter 1

"Manami cepat bangun ini hari pertama mu Masuk SMA,"

Suara itu bekumandang di kediaman Rumah keluarga Okuda.

Gadis bersurai Indigo yang masih terlelap di kamarnya menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Manami-chan!"Sang ibu bersurai gelap itu memasuki kamar Manami.

"Ya bu?"Manami menyahut dengan lirih,sebelah matanya ia buka sedikit.

"Ini sudah jam 7,kau ingin terlambat dihari pertama mu sekolah!"

"ohh"

".."

".."

"Hahhhhh ? KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU BUU"Manami langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan secepat kilat berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Dasar ya anak itu," Sang ibu bermarga Okuda tersebut terkekeh pelan.

.

.

.

"Okuda Manami,"Manik Lavender Manami menelusuri nama-nama yang tercantum pada papan pengumuman di Pintu masuk SMA Kunigioka.

"Ahh kelas 1A," Sedikit terkejut ia ditempatkan di kelas Unggulan,tanpa mengecek Daftar murid lain ia pun segera mencari kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Hah Manami?''Gadis bersurai pirang cerah dengan menyapa Manami yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Nakamura-san?"

"Uyee kita satu kelas lagi ya,"Si pirang cantik bernama Rio tersebut menepuk Kursi kosong mengangguk.

"Iya aku sangat terkejut bisa ditempatkan di kelas Atas seperti ini,"

"Itu suatu Anugerah Manami,Kita tida diasingkan seperti di Smp lagi tapi..."Rio menggantungkan shappire nya melirik ke arah Pemuda berparas Dingin yang duduk Tepat didepan meja guru.

"...Kita sekelas dengan Asano,"Lanjutnya.

"Bukan masalah kalau Cuma bersaing Nilai Nakamura-san,"

"Bukan itu Manami,maksudku...''Wajah Rio merona"...Aku kan jadinya tidak konsen belajar,"

Manami merngeratkan Sanggulan rambutnya.

"aaa Aku paham maksudmu Nakamura,"Manami tersenyum hingga manik lavendernya tenggelam dibalik kacamata yang kini lebih kecil daripada sebelumnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu sosok Pemuda Bersurai Merah menyala memasuki kelas.

Manami membuka Matanya lebar,dadanya bergemuruh hebat.

Dan ketika Lavender bertemu Mercury,angin berhembus diantara keduanya.

'Karma-kun'

.

.

.

Disclaimer :Yuusei matsui

Bukan yang sekarang-milik NastitiRandany-

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Anime Ao haru Ride

Warning:Baper tingkat akut,OOC,ABAL,EYD CACAT DAN TYPO.

Selama membaca

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Minna,Perkenalkan nama Saya Hirako Matsuri,saya wali kelas kalian selama satu tahun mendatang,"Guru Bersurai Coklat terang itu tersenyum Ramah,ia mengambil sebuah map dan membukanya.

"Asano-kun kau sebagai Perwailan kelas,mulai besok kau harus mengerjakan tugasmu Dan sekarang karena ini hari pertama Kita belum memulai pelajaran Kalian bisa Berkenalan atau beradaptasi dengan sekolah ini,"Hirako-Sensei meninggalkan kelas.

"Yo Karma,"Rio mendekati bangku Karma.

"Hm?" Karma menanggapi dengan malas.

"Heh kau ini kenapa Loyo begitu,kita sudah lama tidak bertemu kan,"Rio menduduki meja Ren Sakakibara yang tepat berada didepan Bangku Karma.

"Lihat tuh Kita sekelas dengan Isogai,Megu-chan dan...''Rio mengerling Nakal."Kita sekelas dengan Manami juga,"

Raut wajah Karma berubah.

"Bisa kau menjauh Rio,kau tak sadar ya didepan ada yang memerhatikan mu terus,"

"EH?" Rio menatap ke arah meja paling depan dengan wajah memerah.

"NAAANIII?Eh itu mas lipan kenapa- lhaaa Karma mau kemana?"Rio yang masih salah tingkah karena terus dipandangi Asano Gakushuu terkejut melihat Karma yang menyelonong keluar kelas tanpa berbicara apapun.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun"Karma berdiri didepan jendela yang mengarah ke arah taman belakang ia gunakan untuk menyangga kepalanya.

"..." Karma tau seseorang memanggilnya.

Apalagi suara yang sangat Khas itu...

"Karma-kun?"Kali ini suara itu penuh dengan makna.

Karma menunduk lalu menoleh dengan perlahan.

Pandanganya mata nya tertuju pada sepatu _Uwabaki_ lalu naik lagi hingga ke wajah cantik yang dulu pernah mengisi hatinya.

"Apa kabar?" Manami menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat,"

Hening...

"Kita...''Manami meneguk harus bicara apa."..Sekelaskan,?"

Karma mengernyit sebentar lalu mengangguk.

'Aku sangat merindukamu Karma-kun,'Batin Manami yang tak dapat disuarakan.

Hening lagi ...

Sampai bel masuk tanda jam pelajaran selanjutnya masih tidak ada satupun yang berani berbicara jujur.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas Karma-kun,"Manami mendahului Karma berjalan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Okuda-san?"Seorang Pemuda bersurai Biru cerah tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Manami saat jam pulang.

"Nagisa-kun?Kau sekolah disini?Masuk kelas apa?"Tanya Manami.

"Kelas 1C, ada Sugiino,Maehara,Itona dan juga Hinata yang dari kelas 3E,"Nagisa mengelus leher nya.

"Souka,"

"Ne? Kau kelas A kan? Wah selamat ya,"

"Etto terimakasih,"

"Kau juga sekelas dengan Karma kan?"

Nama itu lagi...

Manami mengangguk.

"Oh baiklah Aku pergi dulu ya nanti kita mengobrol lagi,"Baru saja Nagisa akan berbalik tangan Manami mencengkram lenganya.

"O-Okuda?''Nagisa tersentak.

Manami menunduk.

"Nagisa-kun...''

Nagisa masih terperangah

"Mengapa Karma berubah?"Tanya Manami setelah mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apanya yang berubah?Wajahnya?penampilanya?"

"Sifatnya.."Manami menatap manik azure Nagisa dalam.

"...Aku adalah orang yang mencintainya jadi-"

"..."

"..."

'Apa-apaan aku ngakuin perasaaan ku pada teman dekatnya'Batin Manami dengan wajah memerah.

"Jadi?"Dan apa-apaan wajah Nagisa yang berubah licik itu!

"Etto maksudku aku mencintai rambutnya"Alasan yang gak logis Manami -_-

"Ne ternyata kau mecintainya ya khukhukhu,aku mendukungmu Okuda"

Blussh

"Jadi begini, ya kurasa sifatnya berubah sejak kematian Koro-sensei,"Nagisa mengadah menatap langit-langit koridor.

"Souka?aku tidak tau ia seterpukul begitu,"

"Cobalah mendekatinya Okuda-san,"Nagisa menepuk pelan bahu Manami.

"Ya akan kucoba,"

'Karena aku masih mencintainya'

.

.

.

Manami mengurai Rambutnya yang kini mencapai punggung,melepas kacamatanya dan mulai berjalan disepanjangan trotoar jalan raya di sore hari apalagi di cuaca dingin seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Gara-gara bangun kesiangan aku juga lupa bawa syal,"Gumamnya loyo.

Menghiraukan Hawa dingin yang menerpa kulit pun lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalananya.

.

.

.

.

Set !

Manami menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia menatap lama pada papan penunjuk jalan ke Gedung kelas 3E.

Whussss

Angin mengibarkan helaian Surai indigo nya,membuat suhu disekitar bertambah dingin.

Manami mulai melangkah mendaki gunung,manik lavendernya bergetar

"Aku merindukan segalanya tentang gedung ini,"Ujarnya setelah sampai di depan gedung reyot tersebut.

Dengan wajah memerah karena kedinginan ia berjalan memutari gedung menuju Hutan belakang.

Ketika ia sampai pada halaman belakang yang terdapat jurang yang dalam ia melihat sosok itu.

Sosok yang hingga kini sangat dicintainya.

Oh ini bukan mimpi!

Bocah Akabane itu menyendiri dibatang pohon di atas jurang yang sudah Lapuk tanpa takut sedikitpun akan jatuh.

"Karma-kun yakin masih mau disitu?jika kau jatuh tidak ada sosok Gurita kuning yang tiba-tiba akan menolongmu,"Ujar sedikit menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Okuda-san?"Angin berhembus kembali mengibarkan surai Merah Karma serta Syal kuningnya yang ikut berkibar.

"Kau merindukan Kelas 3E?"Tanya beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Manami.

"Ya sama seperti yang lainnya,"

Set!

Karma berhenti tepat 2 meter didepan Manami.

Hening !

Manik Mercury Karma memandangi Wajah ayu teduhnya benar-benar membuat yang ditatap merona.

"Kau cantik Okuda..."

Wajah Manami memerah.

"...Beruntung sekali lelaki yang mendapatkanmu,"

'Kuharap itu kau K-'

"Aku mendengarnya Okuda.."Batin Manami terpotong oleh Karma yang tiba-tiba berbicara dengan nada bergetar.

"Mendengar?"

"Percakapan mu dengan Nagisa,"Ujar Karma gelagapan dengan tampang sweetdrop.

"Ne itu-itu ttidak sesuai dengan yang itu ano-"

"Aku juga..."Karma menutup sebelah matanya dengan tangan kanan.

Manami tertegun.

 _Kudarizaka fumikiri made atashi wa muchu de hashiita_ _ini soundtrack_

"Dulu...aku juga mencintaimu..."

 _Kono koi wo saegiru you ni densha wa sugisatta_

'Karma-kun mencintaiku'Batin Indigo panjangnya yang kini tertiup angin ia genggam.

"...Tapi itu dulu..."Karma melanjutkan Kalimatnya.

Manik lavender Manami membulat sempurna.

"Kita..."Karma kini menatap ke arah Manami.

 _Tooi hi no kioku umi no kagayaki_

"Kita sudah tidak ada di masa lalu lagi..."

'Tidak secepat itu aku melupakanmu Karma-kun'

 _Kitsuwa meguru_

 _So kiguu mo mizen mo hozomete_

"Kuharap kau bisa melupakanku.."

'Tidak akan pernah...'

Manami jika karma menyadari dirinya akan menangis.

 _Chiisaku yureta Himawari_

"Jangan menangis kau nantinya akan cepat mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari pada aku,"

'Tidak akan pernah ada yang lebih baik darimu..'

Karma terkekeh lalu melepas syal kuningnya.

"Kau tidak memakai syal? Ck dasar bodoh,"Karma berjalan ke arah Syal nya ke leher Si gadis _Kacamata beracun._

"Biarkan saja aku bodoh jika akhirnya kau malah lebih perhatian padaku,"Manami terkekeh sambil menghapus air mata yang membasai pipinya.

Karma menatap dengan pokerface.

"Kau banyak berubah..."Ujar Karma.

"Biarkan saja aku berubah jika akhirnya kau malah lebih memperhatikanku,"Manami menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jangan mengulang kata yang sama!"

"Biarkan saj-ITTAII"Manami memegang dahinya yang dijentik oleh Karma.

"Urusai Ne,"

Manami mengeratkan genggaman tas nya.

"Ayo pulang Karma-kun.."

''Hmm"

' _Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk mengembalikan perasaanmu Karma-kun...'_

' _dan aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk terus bersamamu..'_ Manami menoleh kebelakang,Karma masih berjalan tersenyum simpul.

' _..Sampai kau kembali mencintaiku'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be continued

Hallo minna-san wah ketemu lagi di fandom ini

Kali ini ambil yang romance ya spesial Karmanami...

Dan yah cerita ini ide nya dari ANIME AO HARU RIDE tuh author udah ngumunmin keras-keras pake toa.

Dan untuk janji sequel-sequel fiq Humor and Romance yang kemarin autor janjiin bentar dulu yaa..

Soalnya mimin lagi berusaha nyari Film yang direkomendasiin(dengan paksa) sama temen Author –Gusti- yang judulnya Deadpool yang sub indo ada yang tau enggak?

Sampai disini duluya ngobrol nya tunggu kelanjutan chapternya yahh

Kalo respon nya bagus kelanjutan ceritanya juga cepat di publish.

Review,kritik,serta saran nya juga jangan lupa.

Salam sejuta Romance...


	2. Chapter 2

"Masa ospek kalian akan dilaksanakan mulai besok! Jadi kalian harus mempersiapkan ketahanan tubuh kalian untuk seminggu kedepan,"Senpai Berambut Merah Keungu-unguan panjang tersebut berteriak dengan lantang.

"Sebelumnya saya akan memperkenalkan Diri Nama Saya Akazawa Miuri wakil Ketua Dewan SMA Kunugigaoka,"

"Kenapa tidak langsung ketua Dewan nya yang membuka acara ya?"Salah orang siswa berbisik kepadateman sebarisnya.

"Aku tidak tau Okajima,tolong jangan mengajak ku bicara!"

Miuri Mendelik ketika mendengar suara desas desus dari arah barisan kanan.

"Heh dilarang bicara saat bicara !"Teriaknya, Okajima mingkem.

"Dan yang perlu kalian tau sebelum aku membuka Masa ospek..."Wakil ketua dewan tipe Tsundere itu memejamkan matanya.

"...Kalian harus mematuhi peraturan-perturan ospek,"

"Aapa?"

"Jangan bilang kalo ada 50 peraturan,"Para Kouhai mulai beragument.

"PERATURAN?PERATURAN ITU APAAAA?" Oke lupakan Argument dari salah satu murid kelas E ini.

"Ck Merepotkan "

"palingan enggak beda saama peraturan Tata tertib,"

"DIAAAAAMMMM !"

Rambut Mieru berkibar.

"PERATURANYA HANYA ADA TIGA !..."

Para Kouhai berjingkrak ria.

" PERATURAN NOMER SATU PARA SENIOR DEWAN SELALU BENAR..."

Para Kouhai mulai berangsur-angsur berhenti bicara.

"..PERATURAN NOMER DUA KOUHAI SELALU SALAH..."

"Apa-apaan itu ?"

"SUDAH AKU BILANG BERHENTI BICA-"

"Peraturan nomer 3 Apabila Senior dewan salah, kembali ke peraturan nomer 1.."Ucapan Miuri terpotong oleh suara khas laki-laki.

"Ah Reito-kun!" Miuri tersentak lantas membungkuk pada Pemuda yang memakai badge Merah pada lengan kanan nya tersebut.

Pemuda bersurai Raven Mencuat dengan sedikit poni yang hampir menutupi Manik Lembayungnya itu mengambil alih podium.

"Yo minna-san ..." Helaian Raven nya tertiup angin,

Para Siswi tercengang menatap tanpa berkedip.

"...Perkenalkan Namaku Azusa Reito Ketua Dewan SMA KUNUGIGAOKA..."

Dan para murid tahun pertama tersebut yakin...

Mereka merasakan Aura Kalajengking mengelilingi senyum si Raven.

.

.

Disclaimer :Matsui Yuusei

WARNING : TIDAK MENUNTUT EYD SEMPURNA,AWAS TYPO,ROMANCENYA OVER DOSIS.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 : Hari pertama Ospek

Enjoy it

.

.

.

"Saya akan membacakan nama Para mentor tiap kelas..."Reito membuka map merah ditanganya.

"...Kita mulai dari Kelas E..."

"...Untuk kelas E Natsuhiga Riko dan Hazama Ritsuke..." Dua orang Anggota dewan maju kedepan.

"Uyee Mentor kelasku kakak sepupu ku sendiri..." Gumam Kirara dari barisan belakang.

"...Untuk kelas D Suitoji Hidan dan Yamada Rin..."Kembali, Dua Anggota Dewan yang bisa dikatakan berwajah galak maju ke podium.

" Selanjutnya Untuk kelas C Si Kembar Kominato , Lin dan Ren .."Kali ini Dua orang Anggota dewan berwajah khas Tionghoa keturunan China maju ke podium.

"...Untuk kelas B Hamura Kushito dan Atsuga Nayako(Nama jepang kesukaan author).." Dua Anggota Dewan Berperawakan Mungil Maju kepodium.

".. Dan untuk kelas A..."

Para Murid kelas A Meneguk ludah khawatir...

"Jangan yang killer,kalo bisa Senpai perempuanya yang cantik ..." Gumam Ren Sakakibara, disebelahnya Seo menautkan alis.

"Ren,Senpai perempuan yang dikelas D itu cantik loh!" Ujar Ren sambil menunjuk Senpai _Nerd_ berperawakan Gendut serta berambut keriting.

"Ke THT Sana!"Gertak Ren gak nyambung.

"..Untuk kelas A Adalah Saya sendiri dan Akazawa Mieru.."

UHUUK

Para murid kelas A Tersedak ludah sendiri.

.

.

.

.

"Kok bisa gini sih?"Isogai bergumam seraya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kok kita dapat yang se _killer_ itu?"Rio menyahut dari bangkunya.

"Ya semoga saja Akazawa-san tidak Se galak saat Upacara pembukaan tadi,"Sahut Kataoka kalem.

"NANANAI KALO AZUSA-SAN NYA SIH KAMI TIDAK MASALAH!"Teriak Beberapa Siswi kelas Ace tersebut.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini.."

"Ne Aku juga tidak masalah siapapun mentor kelas kita..."Suara provokasi dari arah belakang menyahut.

"...Mungkin Karena Beberapa murid kelas 1A ini adalah assasint terhebat penyelamat dunia jadi kita berhak medapat kehormatan tersebut." Ujarnya khas suara bernada santainya.

"Jadi Maksud Karma-kun..." Kataoka menggantung kalimatnya.

"...Kita dikhususkan ?" Sambung Isogai yang mendapat anggukan dari Karma.

"Cih belum tentu,siapa tau memang sepantasnya kelas A mendapatkan Yang terbaik,"

"Tidak ada yang minta pendapatmu Lipan!"

"Heh diamlah Mereka sebentar lagi akan masuk!"Koyama menyudahi api peperangan antar kedua Pemuda jenius tersebut.

Taptaptaptap

Dua orang Anggota dewan memasuki kelas dengan wajah tenang dan berwibawa.

"Ohayou Gonzaimasu,kalian mungkin sudah mengenali kami saat Upacara tadi jadi kami tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri kami lagi,"Ujar Salah satu Senpai tersebut.

"Akazawa-san bukanya tidak sopan seperti itu.."Sahut Senpai Laki-laki disebelahnya.

"T-tapi Reito-kun-"

"Sudahlah ayo kita mulai dari awal,"Manik lembayungnya menatap satu persatu murid kelas A.

"Perkenalkan Kami adalah Dewan yang menjadi mentor kalian selama masa Ospek,panggil saja saya Azusa dan ini Rekan saya Akazawa Mieru."

"Ya ada apa Gadis pirang?"Ujar Reito begitu melihat salah seorang siswi mengacungkan tangan.

"Nakamura.." Ralat Siswi tersebut aka Rio.

"Baiklah Nakamura-san ada yang perlu ditanyakan?"

"Kami belum ada perwakilan kelas loh, Senpai..."Manik Shappire Rio melirik ke pemuda bersurai Strawberry"..Bagaimana kalau kita adakan usulan terlebih dahulu.."

Reito nampak mempertimbangkan.

"Baiklah tidak ada salahnya.."

"Siapa dari kalian yang ingin menjadi Ketua pengurus kelas?"Tanya Mieru Kalem.

"Mas lipan aja !"Sahut Rio paling nyaring.

"3 tahun jadi ketua kelas, 1 tahun jadi ketua osis Kurasa aku terlalu bosan oleh tugas itu,"Gakuushu menatap malas pada jendela kelas.

"Hmm Isogai?"Tanya Kataoka pada Pucuk Ikemen disebelahnya.

"Tidak jangan aku lagi !"

Krukk

Terdengar suara Kursi terdorong.

Semua menoleh ke arah bangku didekat Rio.

"Biar saya saja!"

"Nami-chi?"Rio tertegun.

"Okuda-san?"Ujar Isogai dan Kataoka berbarengan.

"Hee si Kacamata culun?"Ujar Koyama yang kini sangat dianjurkan untuk bercermin.

"Siapa Namamu..?"

"Okuda Manami,"

Rei tampak menimbang.

"Baiklah tidak ada salahnya jika ketua perwakilan kelasnya adalah wanita.."

"Selanjutnya yang ingin menjadi wakil-wakil pengurus harap maju kedepan,"

Manami meneguk ludah gugup.

Hingga 10 detik masih belum ada yang mencalonkan diri.

Manami mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Krukk

Bunyi kursi didorong...

Manami mengangkat pandangan dengan cepat.

"Heh Akabane ?" Sahut Ren ketus.

"Karma-kun?" Sahut Isogai,Megu dan Rio berbarengan.

'Karma' Batin Manami.

"Siapa Namamu?"

"Karma Akabane .." Sahut Karma yang langsung berdiri disebelah Manami.

"BaikLah siapa la-"

Kruk

Terdengar suara kursi didorong lagi.

"Asano Gakuushu,"Ujar pemuda tersebut dan langsung berdiri disebelah Karma.

'Kalo ada Asano-kun berarti..'

"Ah Nakamura Rio,"Kali ini si gadis pirang dengan santai ikut berdiri didepan.

"Sisa satu orang lagi ya?"Rei menggosok dagunya.

"Ara baiklah biar aku saja,"Si pemuda ikemen mengangkat tanganya.

"Baiklah langsung berdiri saja kedepan.." Perintah Mieru.

Isogai berdiri disebelah Rio.

"Baiklah Karena Organisasi pengurus kelas nya sudah dibentuk maka kita bisa langsung ke kegiatan ospek .."Manik Lembayung nya beralih menatap kelima murid pengurus tersebut.

"..Dan kalian boleh kembali duduk,"

Manami beserta kelima pengurus kelas lainnya kembali duduk.

'Aku akan semakin dekat dengan Karma-kun,' Sorak Manami dalam hati.

'Cih aku tidak akan kalah dengan Akabane,lagipula Aku bisa punya kesempatan untuk mendekati Gadis pirang itu' Batin Asano,hoo punya maksud lain ternyata.

'Ayihihihi Bisa terus-terusan bareng sama Mas lipan,'Yang ini Rio.

'Yasudahlah pasrah..' dan yang ini si Ikemen.

Karma kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan raut datar.

'Lagipula jikalau pengurus kelas nya hanya satu orang bisa kacau nantinya,' Batin nya.

Mieru menatap tajam Ke para murid 1-a

"Ingat besok kita akan segera memulai kegiatanya,kalian bisa melihat daftarnya dibuku yang ada di bawah loker meja kalian." Ujarnya lantang.

"Kamfrett ini Buku panduan atau Kamus?"Ujar Rei begitu mendapati buku setebal 200 halaman bersampul merah tersebut.

"Ne..kalian para murid lain tidak pernah diberi buku panduan setebal ini ya sebelumnya?"Suara provokasi menyahut.

"Urusai Iblis Wasabi!"

"DIAM!," Tsun-maksudku- Wakil ketua osis cantik tersebut berteriak kesal.

Plok!

Seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sabar saja Akazawa-san jangan terbawa emosi.."

"Maafkan aku." Mieru memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Besok kalian akan melaksanakan kegiatan pada pukul 06:00,kita akan mulai dari upacara sampai acara pendakian!Persiapkan diri Kalian.."

"HAIKK"

.

.

TBC

 _Selanjutnya di Chapter 3 : Hari Kedua Ospek,bersama denganmu_

" _Karma-kun jangan berkelahi terus bantu aku menemukan peta nya!"_

" _Kau ingat saat kita uji nyali di dalam gua seperti ini?saat itu kita berdua hanya membahas Ketakutan.."_

" _Gadis itu yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Karma"_

" _Apaaaa?"_

" _Asalkan jangan Gadis pirang kesayanganku."_

Taraaa tulis kebut nih dalam beberapa menit.

Soalnya ada yang nyuruh cepetan ngepublis chap 2 nya.

Hehe maafkan ane yang sibuk nonton Anime terus akhir-akhir ini sampai melupakan Fanfic.

Maaf ya kalo chap 2 ini kurang memuaskan dan minim romance.

Insya allah chap 3 bakalan lebih bagus dari ini,,

So doakan aja ya bye bye see you.. kalo respon nya bagus bakalan cepat dilanjut

Pojok balas Review

Lluvia pluviophile :Makasih ya hehe,nah doain aja ya mudahan Karma bisa clbk lagi sama Manami

.

Aika souen :Duh iya nih padahal di data gak ada cacat sama sekali lih ini fic soalnya Komputer tempat mempublisnya bervirus,ane kan kalo publis suka di warnet*ketauanbokekkuota*,,,Makasih banyak ya kritik dan saran2 nya membangun banget.

Salam Sejuta Romance


	3. Chapter 3

"Yosh Minna Ohayouuuu!"

"Nakamura-san bisakah tidak MENGAUM dipagi yang cerah ini?"Ren Menutup telinganya.

"Kau merasa terganggu Ren-kun?Suaraku ini bisa membangkitkan Mood orang loh,"

"Apa aku Bertanya?"

"Ohayou Minna-san!"Suara lembut menyusul dari pintu.

"Ohayou mo _Kaichou_ ,"Ren berlagak memberi hormat.

"Aish apa yang kau lakukan Sakakibara-kun?"Manami menaruh tas dibangkunya seraya mengibaskan tangan ke arah Ren.

"Tentu saja memberi hormat padamu _Kaichou,"_

"Heh kau sangat berlebihan Sakaki!"Sahut suara penuh provokasi dari arah belakang.

"Apa aku bicara dengan mu Iblis wasabi?"

"Heh sudah.."Manami menengok jam di lengan kanannya"..Kalian ingat kita harus ada di aula pada jam tujuh pagi,karena kurasa semua sudah lengkap ayo kita segera kesana!"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

"Ohayou Gonzaimasu minna-san .."Sapa Sang Ketua Dewan di atas Podium.

"..Sesuai jadwal sesudah kalian dibubarkan nanti kalian harus menemui mentor kalian masing-masing dan dipersilahkan untuk menjelajahi area hutan luas yang menuju desa kecil yang mungkin sudah tertera pada Buku panduan kalian!"

"Desa Konoha kan?"Bisik Okajima pada Maehara.

"Mau ngelawak lu Okajima ?" Balas maehara Gusar.

"..Jadi saya tidak perlu menjelaskan secara rinci lagi pada kalian semua terimakasih atas perhatianya,"Sang Kaichou mengakhiri Sambutanya dan para murid tahun ajaran pertama tersebut dipersilahkan bubar untuk menemui Mentor masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat mengasikan sungguh tidak sabar,"Si pirang berjingkrak Ria selayaknya fansgirl.

"Begitu juga denganku Rio-chi,kurasa ini adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan,",Manami tertawa kecil menanggapi kegirangan Rio. Disebelahnya ada Gakushuu yang mengamati barisan rombongan kelas nya.

"Okuda-san Jumlah Siswa kelas kita kurang 1 orang loh,"Ujar Gakushuu seraya kembali menyisiri Rombongan Murid 1A.

"Hahh Siapa yang hilang Gaku-kun?"Tanya Rio ke si Surai Pirang Strawberry.

"HAH HILANG?"Si Cassanova Ren Sakakibara ikut nimbrung dengan raut wajah nya yang penuh ironi, ia terbelalak kaget.

"Singkirkan wajah anehmu itu,"

"Enggak ada yang hilang.."Sahut Isogai tenang,adem,ayem.

"Tapi tadi-"

"Tuh liat.."Isogai menunjuk pada seorang pemuda yang sedang bercakap dengan seorang gadis bersurai Biru kehitaman di lorong kelas 1C"..Karma lagi bicara dengan gadis itu,"

Manik Amethys Manami bergulir cepat memandangi sang Surai merah pujaan hati.

"Itu Akabane ?apa itu kekasihnya?"Tanya Gakuushu pada si Pirang.

"Entahlah Gaku kuharap bukan!"

"Kenapa ?kamu cemburu heh ?"Raut wajah Gakuushu berubah.

"Ini bukan tentangku.."Rio memutar kedua bola matanya."..Ini tentang Kaichou.."

"Itu kan gadis yang dikabarkan dekat dengan Karma,"Ucap salah satu murid kelas 1A bernama Veena.

'Apa gadis itu ada kaitanya dengan perubahan sikap Karma akhir-akhir ini?' Batin Manami gusar.

Karma terlihat begitu dekat dengan gadis bermanik Emerald indah tersebut,sorot matanya ketika memandang gadis itu selalu menampakan tatapan protektif yang jarang ia berikan terhadap siapapun.

Isogai menepuk pundak Manami.

"Mereka hanya dikabarkan dekat Kaichou .."Si Ikemen terkekeh dengan manisnya"..Dekat bukan berarti ada ikatan apa-apa,"

"Isogai-kun benar Nami-chi,sebaiknya kita segera ke ruang aula!"Rio mengkedipkan sebelah matanya,

"Hum"Manami mengangguk dan kembali berjalan menuju aula.

Di Barisan Rombongan akhir ada Ren dan Gakushuu yang menatap curiga ke arah Karma.

"Aku merasa tidak asing gadis itu,"Ujar Ren penuh selidik,disebelahnya Gakushuu merespon dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Terserahlah yang terpenting bukan Gadis pirang kesayanganku,"Lucu sekali! Gakushuu berkata seperti itu namun dengan wajah datar, Ren yang mendengar mau muntah ditempat!

' _Dekat dengan Karma?'_

.

.

.

Disclaimer :Yuusei matsui

This fic belong to me MINE!

.

.

.

 _Chapter 3 : Hari Kedua Ospek,bersama denganmu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Semua sudah berkumpul?"Tanya Manami pada Rio.

"Yap bahkan Karma- _kun_ sudah dibarisan belakang!"

Manami menengok kekiri dan kekanan mencari mentor kelasnya yang sedari tadi hilang entah kemana, padahal yang lain sudah memulai kegiatanya.

"AH AZUSA- _SENPAI_!"Panggil Manami sedikit berteriak.

Reito yang tadi sedang mengobrol dengan para Anggota dewan menoleh lalu memberi kode untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Aduh Okuda- _san_! lain kali jangan berteriak tepat ditelingaku dong!"Ucap salah seorang murid kelas A tersebut.

"Hehe Gomen ne Jikalau aku memanggilnya dengan tidak berteriak dia tidak akan mendengarku, Saonji-kun,"

"Yelah"

"Hoi apa kalian menunggu lama?"

"Senpai!"

"Okuda- _san_!"Panggil Reito.

"Haik?"

"Sudah membagi team ?" Tanya Reito seraya menulis sesuatu di catatan kecilnya.

"Sudah Senpai!"

"Baiklah sesuai pembagian tugas kalian harus mencari peta peraknya sekarang, Peta itulah yang akan membawa kalian dalam mencari Pin Ospek Kedua ini dan seperti tertera dibuku panduan tersebut kalian tidak akan mudah mencarinya,"

"Aku mengerti Senpai!"Manami mengangguk dengan serius.

"Baiklah aku percayakan padamu pemimpin kelas A,"Reito memberikan senyum Kalajengkingnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kelas 1A.

Manami berbalik menatap temanya satu-persatu.

"Bergabung pada kelompok masing-masing !"

27 murid tersebut langsung membentuk 4 kelompok.

"Team Tentakle termasuk aku akan memasuki Arena bejana hitam, Team Lendir akan memasuki wilayah beringin api!.."Manami mengecek catatan kecilnya.

"...Team Shinigami kalian memasuki wilayah Tebasan dewa.."

"..Dan err Team Mach 20 kalian memasuki wilayah terakhir Nirwana kebutaan.."

"..Setiap ketua team harus selalu memberikanku info ketika menemukan petanya dan lekas sebutkan Kode kata sandi yang ada pada peta ! Mengerti!"

"Dimengerti Kaichou!"

.

.

.

"Inikah yang disebut bejana hitam?" Omel Karma seraya menyingkirkan ribuan plastik lengket yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Apanya yang bejana?"Tanya Isogai seraya memunguti satu persatu plastik lengket yang memenuhi rambut Kataoka,acieee.

"Baunya sungguh tidak sedap,"

"Dan kita harus mencari peta diantara ribuan benda menjijikan ini?"Tanya Gakushuu.

"Sebaiknya kamu aja gih yang nyari _mas_ lipan!"Sahut Karma.

"Sudah jangan bertengkar Karma!Cepat cari petanya!"

"Kalian harus berhati-hati jika terkena sebuah magnet bom kecil kita akan dianggap END!"Ujar Rio memperingati.

"Kalau kita yang kena sih bukan masalah asalkan jangan kaichou, karena jika Kaichou yang kena maka kelas kita yang akan didiskualifikasi,"Kali ini Gakushuu berseru seraya menggeledah Rawa yang dipenuhi akar Beringin.

"Karena itu Kaichou Kau jangan terlalu ikut mencari!"

"T-tapi-"

Srek

" _Kaichou!Team Shinigami melapor!"_

Manami mendekatkan Walkingtalking ke wajahnya.

"Kenmochi- _kun_?"Sahut Manami.

" _Kami kehilangan satu tanggota kami,"_

"Apa?Mengapa bisa?"

" _Bom itu dijadikan ranjau dan saat Hashiba-san mencari ke arah mata air telaga ia tak sengaja menginjaknya.."_

Manami menghela nafas

"Baiklah Lain kali lebih hati-hati lagi!"

" _Baik Kaichou,"_

"Ada apa Okuda- _san_?"Tanya Gakushuu.

"Hashiba- _chan_ sudah END,"

"Itu berarti jumlah mereka kini berkurang, kita harus secepatnya mencari,"Sahut Karma dari kejauhan yang kini sibuk mencari.

Srek

" _Kaichou Team Lendir melapor!"_

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

" _Kami telah mendapatkan petanya,ternyata mencari di wilayah berupa Padang pasir tiruan tidak sesulit perkiraan kami,"_

"Hontou ni?Sugoii Apa kodenya?"

" _Kata-kata yang terdapat dalam peta tersebut adalah ' kau tidak bisa melihat namun masih bisa menyentuh,"_

"Baiklah kembalilah ke gedung sekolah dengan hati-hati!Terimakasih atas kerja keras kalian,"

" _Ya Kaichou ! Ganbatte ne semoga berhasil,"_

"Minna Team Lendir sudah mendapatkan-"

"Kyaaaaaaaaa"

"Nakamura-san!"

"Rio- _chi_ "

"Pirang !"

Manami berlari ke sumber suara dan mendapati Rio tergeletak dengan lumuran Cairan ungu memenuhi tubuhnya.

"Rio- _chi_!Ah tolong bawa dia ke Pos terdekat!"Perintah Manami pada yang lain.

Baru saja Isogai dan Gakuushuu berlari akan memapah Rio tetapi..

BRAKKH

"Isogai- _kun_!Asano- _kun_!"Mereta terjerembab pada lubang berisi Cairan ungu yang ditutupi Ratusan Bejana Hitam.

"Ini jebakan,"

"Ah murid kelas A ya?"

Manami,Karma dan megu serentak menoleh kesumber suara. Disana sang ketua kelas B,Saruki Hirusuke berdiri dengan angkuh.

"Kalian tau ?saingan kami tinggal kalian dan murid kelas D.."Hirusuke memandangi Isogai dan Gakushu yang terjerembat didalam tanah.

"Ah ada Asano-kun,Gomen ne ya,"Ujarnya dengan senyum culasnya.

"Keparat kau Saruki!,"

"Terserah yang paling penting kalian sudah End sekarang,jadi sampai jumpa kuharap kau bisa membawa sisa Pasukanmu ke finish,ketua kelas A,"Hirusuke yang jahat pun segera berlari meninggalkan Manami CS.

.

.

.

"Tinggal kita bertiga ya?"Gumam Karma seraya memimpin perjalanan.

"Ya dan Natsuhiko dari team shinigami sudah melapor tadi ia berkata bahwa mereka menemukan kode peta dengan tulisan huruf kanji yang tertulis 'Matahari diacuhkan, bulan dikejar',"

"Tinggal satu lagi.."

Shek

Megu merobek akar tumbuhan liar yang merabat disekitar pohon yang mereka lewati.

"Kode yang rumit,"Gumam Manami,ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu memandangi alat komunikasi ditanganya.

"team Mach 20 tidak ada memberi kabar sama sekali.."Ujar Manami,karma menoleh.

"Siapa pimimpinya?"

"Sakakibara,"

"Jangan khawatir kaichou.."Megu berjalan mendahului Karma.

"Ren adalah orang yang ambisius aku yakin ia tidak akan gagal duluan.."

Srekk!

"Ah Team mach 20?"

" _Hallo kepada siapa ini?"_

".."

".."

".."

"Hei Sakaki- _kun_ pernah merasakan rasanya sodium Hidroksida?Jika belum Kaichou mu yang baik ini dengan senang hati akan membuatkan untukmu,"Ujar Karma dengan wajah iblisnya. Manami dan Megu disebelahnya Sweetdrop.

" _A-aku hanya bercanda,Akabane.."_ Si penghubung diseberang meneguk ludah.

" _..S-serahkan walking talkingnya pada Kaichou!,"_

Karma melemparkan alat Komunikasi tersebut pada Manami.

"Disini Manami!"

" _Ah Okuda-san kami sudah menemukan kodenya pada peta dan kau tau kami kehilangan Tiga orang anggota kami dan-"_

"Cepatlah sakaki Sebutkan Kodenya!,"

" _Baiklah kode nya adalah 'Penjaga surga yang berbohong',aku tidak tau ini kode apa tapi otak ketampananku yang jenius tau kalo ini-"_

Karena kesal Manami lantas mematikan mematikan komunikasi dua arah tersebut.

"Baiklah kita sudah mengumpulkan ketiga info kodenya dan ternyata di Area bejana hitam yang kita lalui tadi tidak terdapat peta sama sekali atau bisa jadi semua peta nya telah ditemukan oleh kelas lain,"

"Baiklah ini tugas kita sebagai pencari Lokasi,"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat namun bisa menyentuh,"Megu menatap rerumputan dengan wajah serius.

"Matahari diacuhkan bulan dikejar,"Karma menatap ke arah langit dengan santai.

"Penjaga surga yang berbohong"Manami merapikan letak kacamatanya.

Karma mengepal erat buku jari nya otak jeniusnya berusaha memecahka kode tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa melihat namun menyentuh? Bisa menyentuh, Namun tidak bisa melihat,"

"Jika itu menggambarkan keadaan.."Megu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Dalam gelap,"Sambung Manami antusias.

"Ya itu bisa menjadi kode pertama,sekarang kita pecahkan yang kedua.."Karma menatap ke arah langit sekali lagi.

"Apakah itu yang membeci matahari.."

"..Dan mengejar bulan.."

"Mudah saja berarti yang dimaksud adalah sesuatu yang hidup pada malam hari dan sangat anti pada sinar matahari,"

"Kau jenius Karma!"

"Kelelawar atau vampire,"Usul megu.

"Ya bisa saja,tolong catat itu Kaichou,"

Manami mencatat dua kode yang telah dipecahkan ke dalam catatan kecilnya.

"Kode terakhir Karma-kun,"

"Penjaga surga yang berbohong?"

"Itu berarti sebuah tempat yang menjajikan suatu kemewahan namun hanya alibi,"

"Sebuah Gua!"Ujar mereka berbarengan.

"Dan aku tau dimana letak gua disekitar sini!"Megu dengan tidak sabarnya berlari mendahului Karma dan Manami.

"Kataoka-san jangan lengah!Kaichou ayo kita susul dia,"

.

.

.

"Ini dia hah hah hah"Megu mengatur nafasnya yang memburu,ia menengok kebelakang.

"Mereka lama sekali,"Megu memperhatikan mulut gua dengan seksama,ia lalu berjalan mendekat dengan sangat perlahan. Tepat saat di mulut gua ada sebuah tugu kecil berwarna menarik.

"Ah ternyata Pin itu berada tak jauh didalam gua,"Ia terkekeh sendiri,lalu membungkuk hendak mencabut tugu itu dari tanah.

"Kataoka- _san_!"

"Megu!"

"Ah-"

SREKKK KREKKKK

Megu tersentak ia tertarik oleh sebuah jaring jebakan dengan Cairan ungu yaang mencelomoti tali jaring tersebut.

"End,"Gumamnya .

"Sangat tidak mungkin jika Pin itu disembuyikan ditempat yang mudah ditebak seperti ini Kataoka-san,"

"Kau lengah lain kali jangan seperti itu,"Manami tersenyum maklum,megu menghela nafas.

"Semoga kalian beruntung,"

"Kami kan mendapatkan pin itu kau tenang saja,"Manami dan Karma berjalan perlahan memasuki gua gelap tersebut.

.

.

.

"Nyalakan sentermu Kaichou,"

"Iya,"

".."

".."

Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dan kegelapan. Semenjak Megu gugur suasana diantara mereka menjadi dingin,Manami sendiri tidak yakin ia bisa membuat suasana yang begitu menjengkelkan seperti ini menjadi menyenangkan.

"Kau ingat kita pernah berada didalam gua bersama seperti sekarang ini ,Kaichou?"

Manami menoleh memandangi Karma yang berfokus pada jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Ya aku masih ingat,saat itu kita hanya membicarakan tentang ketakutan,"

Kali ini Karma yang menoleh dan ia mendapati Manami yang menunduk memandangi jalanan yang ia pijak. Surai keunguan yang digulung itu begitu menambahk keayuan seorang yang dulu pernah ia cintai ini.

"Apa perasaanmu masih sama?"

Manami berhenti melangkah menatap punggung Karma dari belakang.

"aku...,"

"Kuharap kau cepat melupakanku,"

Manami tertegun ,lagi-lagi ia merasakan hal yang sama. Jika dulu ia sedih karena tidak akan bisa menyampaikan perasaanya pada Karma sekarang justru malah lebih parah. Karma menolak perasaanya.

Punggung Karma yang sedari dulu ia pandangi tak pernah berubah.

Begitu tak tergapai...

"Kau saat ini sedang dekat dengan seseorang Karma-kun?"

".."

Karma tak kunjung menjawab beberapa detik pertanyaan dari Manami seperti menggantung diudara.

"Ya"

Didalam gua tersebut siapapun yakin masih ada Gas Oksigen untuk siapapun bernafas tapi Manami merasakan hanya ada Karbondioksida diantara keduanya begitu sesak dihirup.

Manami tersenyum paksa. Namun bukan berarti ia akan menyerah mendapatkan kembali Hati Karma yang sekarang sangat susah tuk dibuka.

"Yosh ayo kita cari Pin kelas kita!"

Manami berjalan mendahului Karma tersenyum dengan menatap kedepan. Semangatnya kembali terisi.

"Kau berbeda sekali dengan yang dulu Okuda-san.."Senyum terukir diwajah tampan Karma.

Manami tetap berjalan dengan semangatnya tanpa sadar meninggalkan Karma dibelakang.

"...Maafkan aku Manami.."

.

.

.

"Yosh kaichou akhirnya kalian menemukan Pin nya,"Sakakibara berjingkrak dengan ria.

"Kerja bagus kaichou,"

"Kau benar-benar bisa diandalkan,"

"Ittai jangan mengacak rambutku Asano!"

Rio tersenyum memandang Manami yang telah dikerubungi teman-teman nya. Kemudian manik Shappire nya mengalihkan Atensi ke Surai merah yang menyepi dari rombongan. Rio mendekatinya.

"Karma, Kerja bagus ne.."

Karma yang sedari tadi memandangi Kearah luar jendela, melirik Rio sekilas.

"Hn..."

Rio ikut memandang kedepan.

"Ito Tsugumi.."

Karma menoleh dengan cepat.

"...Dia siapamu, Karma- _kun_?"

Karma mengerjab. Ia menatap Rio yang menanti jawaban darinya. Ia kini sungguh terkesan oleh Mahluk pirang didepannya ini yang begitu handal dalam menggali informasi.

"Itu... Bukan urusanmu,"Karma Berbalik hendak meninggalkan Rio.

"...Kau yakin? Aku bisa saja dengan cepat mengetahui semuanya,"

"Aku cukup kenal dengan nama itu banyak juga kenalanku yang bermarga 'Ito'"

Karma menillingkan kepalanya. Memberikan tatapan mautnya pada Rio yang menyeringai.

"Aku terkesan..."Ujar Karma dengan nada dingin.

"...Carilah semua yang inginkan, Bedebah!" Karma memasukan tanganya kesaku blazernya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Rio.

"Ito- _san_ ya?"

.

.

.

TBC#

.

.

.

.

.

#Selanjutnya

 _Chapter 4: Hari Ketiga ospek sebelum malam puncak._

" _Aku Ito Tsugumi... Aku adalah..."_

" _Berpasangan?"_

" _Karma-kun pasti dengan Ito-san..."_

" _Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku bisa menjadi pasanganmu dimalam Puncak, Okuda-san,"_

" _Heeeeeeeeeeeeee?"_

" _Kaichou?"_

N/A : Baru pulang kampung hehe sorry.

Salam sejuta Romance


End file.
